where was your boy that night
by xXKoutaValentineXx
Summary: my god this was so easy.... Its to the song "Grand Theft Autumn" By Fall Out Boy sp? Anyway...enjoy! comment, I'm debating on writing a full story to this.... NO FLAMES PLEASE! Its a sasusaku fic, and i hate writing these, but hey, bare with me...


God, this is what I get for listening to music to much... heres my little song fic.

This song is called:

Grand Theft Autumn by Fall Out Boy

and it explains about Sasuke's thoughts after he left Sakura.

Here it is...

If you hate different endings than in the series dont read

SasuSaku!

Sasuke walked away from her, the scene that just happened playing itself in his head, he wanted to turn back, he wanted to go back to her, he wanted to go and tell her how he felt! When he came back, she wouldn't love him anymore, she'd love someone else. Probably Naruto. Or Rock lee, if they both don't already kill themselves fighting over her.

_Where is your boy tonight_

_I hope he is a gentlemen_

But he kept walking, onestep at a time, moving evenly. He wouldn't look back, he couldn't, it would hurt way to much.

_Mabye he wont find out what I know_

_You were the last good thing about_

_This part of town_

His feet scraped unwillingly against the ground, he couldn't bare it. How was he actually doing this? He couldn't look back. He musn't look back. He would kill himself if he looked back. It would be unbearable to actually look back at her angelic face. He looked back.

_When I wake up_

_I'm willing to take my chances_

_On the hope that you hate him_

_More than you notice I wrote this for you_

She was moving, almost waking up. He wanted to hide, but could not. Her green eyes opened halfway. He saw her lips form his name as she realized that he was gone. A fresh track of tears glided down her cheeks. He winced, that hurt, so bad to see her cry. Her eyes squeezed shut. "Sakura-chan!" Oh that idiot, that moron, that complete DOBE.

_You need him_

_I could be him..._

_I could be this accident but I'm still tryin_

_That's more than I can say for him._

Her eyes opened again, and she was still crying. Her small hands pushed herself up on one elbow. Tears fell onto the cement bench. "Sakura-chaaaan!" Naruto called. She put on a fake smile, but it fell. Once, twice, three times, she didn't try again. Naruto frowned and hugged her. She only shrugged him off and left him there. With everystep she took he felt more CRAPPY!!!

_Someday I'll appreciate in value_

_Get off my ass and call you..._

_But for the mean time I'll sport my brand new fashion_

_Of waking up with clothes on in 4:00 in the afternoon_

Sasuke followed her in stealth, jumping from tree to tree and using sharingan in case he was followed. His eyes caught on her arms, looking at the bruises and the small red spot on her neck. Sasuke reminded himself to kill himself after hed slain Itachi. Soon she reached her house, unlocking thye door and slamming it shut. Sasuke climbed in through a window and sat in her room. It was an invasion of pink and red. He could of sworn he felt his skin burn. Sakura opened the door and he didnt bother to hide. She froze, eyes wide, and threw herself at him. "Sasuke!" She gasped, sobbing into his shirt. He didnt respond. "It wasnt a dream." He clerified. She nodded. Even at 16 she still had babyfat left on her cheeks. Sasuke looked her in the eye.

_You need him_

_I could be him..._

_I could be this accident but I'm still tryin_

_Thats more than I can say for him._

"I love you. Do you love me?" Sasuke asked her, gripping her shoulders. Sakura blushed, then thought. "Yes." She agreed, leaning closer to him, even though she expected to be shunned. He pressed his lips to her, still using sharingan. They did the forbidden that night. Sasuke had succeded in carrying the Uchiha bloodline. Even if they didnt have the Sharingan, they would be Uchiha, marry, and soon his clan would be restored again.

_Where is your boy tonight?_

_I hope he is a gentlemen_

_Maybe he wont find out what I know_

_You were that last good thing about this part of town_

_**Thats it! Hope you liked it! Mabye I'll write a sequel to this, not a songfic, but about Sasuke and Sakura's kid! Review if you want it, review if you dont, but just REVIEW! And i will love you! **_

_**BTW: Sasuke leaves for Orochimaru after that night, and everyone like flips out because Sakuras pregnant with SASUKES kid and all that ish. So yeah...**_


End file.
